Getting Started
Welcome to the Disney Channel Universe WikI! The Disney Channel Universe Wiki is a roleplaying wiki where users can pick any Disney Channel Character, from a movie or show, and roleplay as them! Here is how to get started! Claiming a Character Registered Users Claiming a character is different for registered and unregistered users. Here is how it works for a wikia registered user. To claim a character, you must first get it approved by admins. Go to the Character Claiming board and make a request to claim that character. Admins will reply very soon. Once your claim has been approved you can go ahead and make your character profile (see below). Rules *A character can be roleplayed by one to three people. If you want to help roleplay a character that has been claimed, first ask the current roleplayer(s) on their message wall if you could join their character roleplay. If they say yes, you can go to the Character Claiming board and put the link of your discussion to help roleplay the character. Once approved, you can begin roleplaying the character! Once another users has been approved to roleplay a character with another, the two users must work as a team. No user is above the other. *All users are allowed to roleplay a maximum of two characters the first month they are on the wiki. After the users is on the wiki for a month, they are allowed to roleplay three characters. After a user is on the wiki for two months they can roleplay four characters. After three months, users can roleplay as much characters as they want to. All users can only have a maximum of ten characters. Unregistered Users Unregistered users (anonymous contributors) can only have one character. Anonymous contributors have a one month trial on the wiki to roleplay. After one month is up, they must either make an account to continue roleplaying the character or stop roleplaying all together. Anonymous contributors will be allowed to renew their one month trial one month after their last trial expired. Claiming character is the same as it is for registered users (see above). Character Profiles Once you have your character approved, you can make your profile page! Please type in your character's name in the box below and click "create character". When you get there click the source button at the top of the edit page. Then replace the words in caps or in quotes. break=no preload=Template:CharPage buttonlabel=Create Profile The character profiles consist of a character Infobox and a few other sections. Please complete the infobox in source unless you can do it in visual. Here is the set up for the profiles in source. Introduction: "Introduce yourself as your character" Personality "Add character's personality, how they would describe themselves" History "Add a little bit of the character's history" Family & Friends "About the character's family and friends" Relationships "About the character's relationships" Trivia "Trivia about the character" Here is an example! Roleplaying Now, you can role play with your character! You can role play with other characters by commenting on their character profiles, you can role play in general on the Roleplaying board, and you can role play in the chat! To role play in the comments and the role playing board, you need to use the role playing bubble! To use it, you need to make a template for your character! Here is how it works. Make a page called "Template:(Your Character)Bubble". Paste this when you get there: } }} Replace all of the words in caps with your options. Replace all but the " }". Then click publish! Your message bubble should be working. ---- To use it on comments and forums, first click the "[ ]" button when you get there. Then paste this: Pretty simple right?! ---- Pretty simple right?! To make your character's role playing bubble, type your character's name and then "Bubble" in the box (please no spaces). break=no prefix=Template: preload=Template:BubbleLayout buttonlabel=Create Bubble Here is an example!